Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implementing method of mobile group-buying system, more particularly to an implementing method of mobile group-buying system in which a number of consumers conduct group-buying through a group-buying APPs of mobile communication devices.
Brief Description of Prior Art
Development of information networks has triggered increasingly booming on the development of e-commerce. A variety of internet shopping business models are introduced one by one for consumers to purchase a variety of goods on internet, on which the websites offering group-buying (in short, group-buying website) is dazzling, such as Gomaji group-buying website and 17 life group-buying website etc. By collecting sufficient number of consumers through the group-buying website, purchase or use of commodity, coupon or service of a third-party company at preferential price can be obtained. As seller can puerile and buyer can get concessions and money saving, the business model of group-buying has considerable growth prospect. For example, both Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. 201032161 entitled “Internet Group-Buying Platform and Group-Buying Method” and another Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Gazette No. M359755 entitled “Internet Group-Buying Platform” disclose that sponsor of a buying group can click on merchant geographical data, merchant commodity data and commodity marketing materials displayed on the souk website through the operation on host machine, a link page is generated after selecting a commodity of a merchant and the link page is transmitted to another participants of the buying group for purchasing commodity. However, the way of conventional group-buying platform requires that the operator of group-buying platform actively searches commodities himself and coordinates with merchant side to release commodities for possible group-buying and to publish on the group-buying website for sponsor of group-buying to choose. However, consumers cannot but to accept making choice on the group-buying platform in most cases, and are unable to choose the things they want. Therefore, group-buying systems more in line with customer's need have been proposed, such as a Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. 201342273 entitled “Group-Buying System and Its Purchase Method” discloses that a group-buying platform allowing multiple users to login is provided and the data of a specific commodity in the group-buying platform, including threshold value of the number of participants in group and price for group-buying, can be edited. When the number of participants exceeds the threshold value, the specific item of commodity can be purchased at the preset group-buying price. There are additional prior arts for reference as below.    (1) Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. 1467508 entitled “Network Group-Buying Method”    (2) China Patent Gazette No. CN102880974 entitled “A System for Transmitting Commodity Group-Buying Information to Users”    (3) US Patent Publication US20140188650 entitled “Mobile group-buying method, platform and machine readable medium”
It is learned from the above prior arts, although the conventional group-buying system enables group-buying sponsor to choose the item he wants for group-buying, however, selectable commodities for group-buying are still limited to that offered by the group-buying platform. In other words, consumers still fail to launch group-buying for specific commodity according to their preference. Furthermore, the existing systems still don't have the function of rendering group-buying information (including commodities and commercials) to a specific consumer in line with his favorite by analyzing his consuming records.